An Unbreakable Bond
by OPWonders
Summary: Following the events on Dressrosa and the formation of the Strawhat Grand Fleet Luffy gets an idea after his alliances preformed the sake ceremony and wants to hold one with his nakama. Spoilers for Dressrosa, obviously! One-shot!


_**A/N: Hey guys, this was just a quick One-Shot I thought up literally three hours ago, so I hope you enjoy it! It takes place after Dressrosa but it's as if the whole crew and the Sunny were there, also Laws not here, but otherwise, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was mid afternoon on The Thousand Sunny, just after lunch. The Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was sitting on the figurehead, one modeled after a lion. He was staring fondly at the water surrounding the ship, his hat pressed onto his head, hair moving slightly in the wind. Once upon a time he would worry that his treasured hat would fly away in the wind but over time a string had been put onto it, allowing it to stay around his neck or on his head at all times unless he took it off.

Sitting on The Sunny's figurehead and thinking wasn't exactly uncommon for Luffy, though thinking in general was marked as something he only did when the apocalypse was coming. He smiled softly, watching the waves form and crash, sometimes seeing fish that swam too close to the surface.

He thought over everything that had happened at Dressrosa, all the crazy thoughts, all the adventure, all the fighting. Things happened that he never imagined, he had met his once thought to be dead brother after all and gotten Ace's devil fruit!

The thought of Sabo made Luffy's smile widen.

He had missed his brothers, especially after the war when, although not true, he felt completely and utterly alone, having thought he was the only one of three brothers to be left. The burden he felt of Ace sacrificing himself, the weight of carrying both Ace and Sabo's dreams all on his own, it was hard. After those lonely two years his nakama lifted some of that weight off his shoulders, but when he saw Sabo again, it was almost like he had taken all of the weight off himself.

It was sad when Sabo left, without even a goodbye, but he understood, and he was just happy knowing he still had a brother in this world. When they were leaving and the Strawhat Grand Fleet was formed, despite his protests, he was reminded of when he, Ace, and Sabo had preformed their own sake ceremony of brotherhood, and it made him think.

Why not do one with his crew?

* * *

They were practically his family, brothers and sisters. As close to him as Ace and Sabo. He would do absolutely anything for them, just like he knew they would do the same for him. Luffy now wore his trademark grin, stretching wide and big, a D grin. He'd decided. After dinner they would have a sake ceremony.

"A lovely meal as always Sanji-San." Robin complemented, finishing dinner. Nami nodded in agreement.

"It was delicious." She said with a bright smile. Sanji swooned.

"Oh Robin-Chwan~, Nami-Swan~! Hearing your praises fills my heart with such joy, I would happily cook for you both until the end of time!" Sanji pronounced, hand on heart, his eyes practically hearts as well.

"Stupid Ero Cook." Zoro grumbled, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What was that you shitty marimo?!" Sanji asked, seething.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Usopp said, tuning out the normal fighting between Zoro and Sanji.

"Mm, Nami and Robin were right, it was amazing!" Chopper chirped happily.

"Ow! It was one suuu~perr dinner alright!" Franky praised.

"It was Franky-San, but I agree with Usopp, my stomach feels as if its going to burst! Ah! Not that I have a stomach in the first place! Yohohoho~! Skull Joke!" Brook joked, laughing along with Usopp and Chopper. Luffy smiled fondly at his crew, the feeling of normalcy and home washing over him. Standing from his chair at the head of the table, his plate clean of any food, he made his way into the kitchen, the crew watching his movements and quieting down.

"You're not trying to steal more food already, are you Luffy?" Nami questioned, knowing Luffy was dumb, but not dumb enough to try and steal food right in front of everyone.

Her question went unanswered though as they watched him go through one of the cabinets, pulling out the red sake cups they had for special occasions. Were they celebrating something tonight?

"What's up Captain?" Zoro asked, sitting up in interest. Luffy turned to them with a smile, balancing the nine cups in his hands.

"Sanji, can you get our best sake? I'll be on the deck." Luffy said, leaving the galley. Sanji watched with confusion but nodded, heading to the kitchen as well to search.

"What was all that about?" Usopp asked.

"Wont know unless we go look." Zoro said, being the first to stand and follow after his Captain. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the crew made their way outside and onto the deck, the first stars already starting to shine in the sky and a full moon glowing brightly. Sanji was the last to come out, their best sake in his hand, and he went over to Luffy, handing him the bottle. Luffy sat in front of them, facing them, with a red sake cup in front of him, the next cup beside him, then another, forming a circle. Everyone sat down, Zoro beside Luffy on his right, then Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and ending with Brooke on Luffy's left. Luffy took the sake bottle, thanking Sanji, before filling everyone's cups up, one by one, carefully.

"I was thinking," He started after filling Zoro's cup.

"After everything that happened in Dressrosa," He continued, filling Nami's.

"And after the formation of The Strawhat Grand Fleet," He added, filling Usopp's.

"That we haven't done our own sake ceremony." He said, filling Sanji's.

"I've been meaning to for a while." He filled Chopper's.

"You're all practically my family anyways." Robin's was filled.

"And we would do anything for each other," Then Franky's.

"So why not make it official?" He asked, finishing by filling Brook's cup.

Nami had tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, a smile on her face. Chopper was also smiling brightly, tears already falling, along with Usopp. Franky was already openly sobbing, and Brook could barely contain his happiness, honored that his Captain would want to perform such a ceremony with him. Robin was smiling a good, real smile at her Captain and Sanji was watching Luffy, nodding in agreement, also smiling. Zoro sat tall and straight, the respect for his Captain skyrocketing as he too smiled.

"But that means your going to be family to Sabo and Ace too." Luffy added, almost as an after thought. Zoros smile widened as he picked his cup up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said proudly. Luffy's smile widened and he laughed, everyone else picking their cups up as well.

"Its settled then. From this day onward we'll all be brothers and sisters, no matter where we are, or how many miles separate us, this will be a bond between us that no one could ever break for as long as we live!" Luffy stated loud and proud. The crew shouted their agreement, all clinking cups before they downed the contents.

 _And from that day forward the Strawhats were stronger then ever, the need to protect their family driving them till the end of their time._


End file.
